Career Enhancement Core Abstract Women now account for about half of all participants in NIH funded clinical research. This provides an unprecedented opportunity to rapidly expand data-driven recommendations and their use by purposefully including consideration of sex as a biological variable during the design of studies, the tabulation of sex- stratified data, the conduct of analyses, and the dissemination of results. The goal of the Emory SCORE is to advance the quality of women?s health research and normalize the inclusion of sex as a biological variable in all research domains at Emory and the Southeast region. The Career Enhancement Core (CEC) will advance the goals of the Emory SCORE by leveraging the rich, collaborative and interdisciplinary research resources at Emory to expand the number of scientists who either focus on women?s health research and sex/gender science or integrate the priorities of those fields into their own research. The CEC will accomplish this through three aims that focus on the provision of three tiers of innovative and high impact career enhancement services: Individual, Collective, and Global. Individual-level career enhancement services (Aim 1) will include funding for pilot grants, mentoring, and the integration of participants into opportunities for education and training available through Emory SCORE partners (the Emory Building Interdisciplinary Research Careers in Women?s Health [BIRCWH] program, the Georgia Clinical and Translational Science Alliance [GA CTSA], the Emory Center for AIDS Research [CFAR], and the Women?s Interagency HIV Study [WIHS]) as well as other Emory organizations. Collective-level career enhancement services (Aim 2) will include sex/gender science training sessions and a ?SexMatters RIP (research in progress) Club? for pilot investigators and investigators at Emory and beyond whose research does not focus on, but is affected by, the techniques and findings of sex/gender science. Global-level career enhancement services (Aim 3) will include the development and international deployment of an innovative Massive Open Online Course (MOOC) that will provide training in the most effective way to include sex/gender as a research variable in scientific protocols and related applications for funding to the NIH and other US-based agencies. In accomplishing its goals, the CEC will leverage the robust research education of the Emory BIRCWH and institutional career enhancement infrastructure.